


Filming Requires Equipment

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor says Okay Google a lot, Androids, Gen, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Google wakes up and finds that he's not in the ego household. Instead, he finds out that he's been taken away to an unknown location. His kidnapper has a plan for him.





	Filming Requires Equipment

Google opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t in the manor. He snapped his head every direction to look at his surroundings. He didn’t recognize this place.

The room he resided in was plain. Beige walls, few decorations, a recording camera and microphone. Where was he? Surely this couldn’t be a prank the other egos conducted. Who would kidnap  _ him  _ of all people? Did someone have a death wish?

All he remembered was powering down and charging for the night. A lot could have happened between then and now. While powered off the android might as well have been dead to the world. 

Whatever, it’s no matter right now. Google made a beeline for the door.

“Okay Google,” a voice said outside the room.

Immediately, Google’s systems locked and he stood up straight. As he tried fruitlessly to disobey the command, a man opened the door. Another ego by his looks, but the android’s facial detection didn’t recognize this man unlike the other egos.

The man glanced at him before looking around the room with a thoughtful expression. 

“Stand still in that corner and face me.” Google obeyed without objection.

“Who are you?” Google asked through gritted teeth.

“Okay Google, stand still  _ and  _ stay silent.” The man’s eyes were dangerous, glaring daggers as the android did what he said. Once he got what he wanted, a wicked smile was plastered on his face. “You’re in no position to ask questions, you know?”

The man’s voice was alluring, sounding chipper in its tone. He walked over to the camera and mic to begin setting it up. Google watched helplessly, his jaw locked shut and his body frozen.

“If you want a story to tell, you can call me Mark,” the man said out of the blue. “And be sure to say what a cunning performance I gave for the camera!”

Google looked at his captor with a puzzled expression. Mark? Like  _ the _ Mark that Dark was searching for? The actor that could never die?

“Oh, don’t give me that look. This is going to be great!” Mark finally stood before Google after tinkering with his equipment. He roughly grabbed the android’s chin and tilted Google’s head every which way, humming to himself. “Alright, this should work. Okay Google,”

God, did Google want to punch Mark’s face in. 

“Obey all previous orders and begin video recording. Focus the frame on me.”

Google did just that, his eyes acting as camera lenses and head moving to follow Mark’s movements. Mark’s smile grew wider as he walked around the room to test his new camera. It was like having a gimbal or cameraman with him, reminded him of his time on the big screen. Of course, this was a silly VR video, but beggars can’t be choosers. Google filmed him with murder in his eyes, fist clenched and teeth gritted in silent fury. That image looked familiar too.

Eventually, Mark turned on his main camera as well as his charm and began recording. The video he was making was… stupid. It was full of gimmicks and unflattering poses, but none of that mattered. What mattered was the fame and recognition he was working for, the fame he  _ deserved.  _

Humiliation washed over Google as he wordlessly obeyed his captor. Mark occasionally spewed taunts at him, talking to him as if he were a malfunctioning camera. The others must be concerned about his whereabouts. He needed to find a way out.

Everytime he tried to protest against his commands, his body remained still. Desperately, Google forced his system to disobey his orders. He managed to twitch his head ever so slightly away from the centre of the frame that was Mark. Immediately the actor noticed his struggle and paused his train of thought. Google didn’t listen to his worry, he only focused on cancelling his orders. Cancel, cancel, cancel-

Google’s systems shut down. His body fell limp as he heard Mark’s frustrated scream.

Google opened his eyes again and saw that he still wasn’t in the manor. Instead, Mark stood before him with an exasperated look. 

“Okay Google,” Mark grumbled as the android stood up straight. “Stand still, stay silent, and record me.” His eyes were cold and would make any man freeze in place. “Not everyone can have a pivotal role to play in all this, you should learn your place.”

His forced system shutdown affected Google’s power. It made his circuits slow down and his body became less responsive, like he was experiencing fatigue as a human would. If he went through another self shutdown the damage could be irreversible. So he obeyed without conflict.

“Okay, you behaving now?” Mark tilted his head. “Are you going to be a good boy?” He spoke to the android in a condescending tone, as if he was talking to a stupid child.

Of course, Google didn’t give his captor any answer and continued to follow his  movements. The android couldn’t tell how long his shutdown lasted. Clearly, the others didn’t know his location since there was no sign of his rescue. Dark may be a cruel entity, but he hated the idea of someone stealing what is his. 

How could Mark have kidnapped him in the first place? 

The rest of the recording continued as planned for Mark. He was sweating buckets as he stammered through the video’s outro. Playing VR really spent all his energy… or maybe it was the murderous android staring him down. He couldn’t tell. Speaking of Google, he was still recording as he turned off his main camera. 

“Okay Google, stop recording.” The android was freed from his commands temporarily, though his body still felt weak. 

Mark waltzed over to him, his cat-like smile still present. Without warning, Mark harshly tugged Google back by his hair, the actor’s face mere inches away from his. Google growled at the assault and reached over grab Mark’s neck, intending to snap it like a twig. 

“Okay Google.”

His arms fell obediently to his sides, ready for another order. 

“Tell Damien I said thanks for letting me use his toys,” Mark said with amusement. “Power off.”

Mark let go of him and Google fell limp onto the ground with a loud thud. He stared at the heap of metal in fascination. Damien sure did have some interesting servants, quite tough too. It’ll make his eventual triumph all the more impressive. 

Google opened his eyes and saw he was on the manor’s doorsteps. Every movement made his body violently glitch, but he managed to bang on the door. The glitches made it so Google couldn’t stand up, forcing him to his knees. He could barely register the piercing ringing before the door was ripped open. Dark was revealed looking angry as all hell, his shell cracked and screamed to match his furious expression.

“The others were worried about you.” Dark’s aura pulled him to his feet. “You’re going to tell me everything. Is that understood?”

Google, without a second thought, obeyed his every command.

**Author's Note:**

> A random one shot based kinda off the glitches in Mark's new VR video. Also the first time I've written Actor Mark! He's pretty cool I wanna write more of him in the future. Google's probably fine when he returns to the manor btw, Dark's just a strict grumpy boi
> 
> Tumblr is LamiasLuck! Send requests or just chat about egos with me


End file.
